


Sway With Me

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: How about "Is that a pregnancy test?" with the song Sway With Me with Sam
Kudos: 6





	Sway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I used these lyrics for inspo 
> 
> Flashing lights of devotion
> 
> Circling in slow motion
> 
> I kissed the lips of a potion
> 
> And now I’m out in the open

“Fuck,” you whispered as you stared at the plastic stick in your hand. “Fucking Sam!”

You jumped at the knock on the door. You fixed yourself in the mirror before you opened the door, double-checking to make sure that you had covered up the empty box and its contents with some toilet paper.

“Everything good?” Sam asked as you stepped out.

You nodded. “I’m Gucci,” you replied and brushed past him. You weren’t sure if he remembered the night that you two spent together. You were surprised that you remembered it with how drunk you were. Sam hadn’t mentioned it so you didn’t mention it either.

Sleeping with your roommate was never a part of the plan, especially since you had feelings for said roommate since you met him but that was neither here nor there. How were you going to tell him that you were pregnant with his kid? Especially since he obviously didn’t remember sleeping with you. 

You made your way to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Your mind drifted off to the night you fucked Sam.

Sam had convinced you to go out with him and his friends and at first, you declined, but after he flashed you with those beautiful brown eyes, you relented. You dressed in a pair of capris and a fitted yellow shirt. You put your curls up in a puff before you two headed out the door. You remembered the flashing lights on the dancefloor as you moved against Sam, his hands heavy on your waist as the two of you danced. You remembered taking shot after shot attempting to out drink Sam, but giving up when you reached your limit. 

You spent the whole nite twerking on Sam and drinking, it was the most fun you had in a while. Until you got home.

The Lyft ride back home was quiet. You remembered Sam pulling you close to him and laying your head on his shoulder. He held your hand and rubbed your knuckles. You remembered your heart skipping a beat when he brought your knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. You didn’t remember who kissed who, but you do remember falling into his bed and him making you cum on his tongue before he buried himself between your thighs. You’d never forget that.

You also remembered waking up a few hours later and slipping out of his bed before he had a chance to wake up. You’d thought about moving out afterward, but when he didn’t bring it up, you assumed that he didn’t remember.

“Y/N!” Sam’s voice cut through your thoughts bringing you back to reality.

You focused on him and tilted your head.

“Is that a pregnancy test?” he asked again as he pointed to the test on the table in front of you.

You blinked at it once…twice… three times before you looked back at him.

“Umm…” you couldn’t think of a response.

“You’re pregnant with my kid. Were you even gonna tell me?” Sam was pacing in front of you.

“Wait… what? How do you know it’s yours?” you asked completely confused.

“Seriously, y/n?” he rolled his eyes. “I’m the last person that you slept with.”

“You- you remember?” you couldn’t believe what you were hearing.

“How could I not? Best sex I’ve ever had,” he laughed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You left before I woke up, I figured you didn’t want to talk about it,” he shrugged, “I thought you regretted it.”

“Fuck, I thought you regretted it. I thought that why you didn’t say anything,” you laughed.

“I didn’t say anything because you didn’t say anything,” he responded. “I didn’t want to push you away either, but now I guess we should talk about it.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,”

“So, is it a good time to tell you that I’m in love with you or should I wait?”

“Wait… what?”


End file.
